Maybe
by Frostmourne
Summary: *Summary in chapter 6* Someone's little sister has something to do with their past... now... she will have something to do with someone else... (Sendoh & ???) *dissected, chapter 6 up*... pls read and review
1. Chapter 1

Title: Maybe  
  
Author: Haze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk so don't sue me please.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
A girl was skating through the sidewalk smoothly and at a relatively fast speed. Suddenly, her roller blades got stuck at a big crack on the side walk. Since she was skating at relatively fast speed that sudden stuck by the crack made her stumble forward at a very fast velocity. She was certain that she would hit the sidewalk face flat with such a loud crash.  
  
She closed her eyes but didn't feel any pain. Instead she felt a tight grip on her arms and she felt being pulled up. She looked up at the tall boy in front of her who had apparently caught her before she knocked down face flat on the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh. Thank you so much. I'm sorry to bother you but I stumbled on the crack on the sidewalk and I almost fell. Good thing you were there. Thank you so much. Sorry for the trouble. Thanks again." She said in a hurry and then skated away.  
  
Sendoh looked at her as she skated away. She was wearing a large, loose t- shirt and jogging pants. Her hair was tied in a pony tail and she was wearing a cap which she wore backwards and of course her roller blades.  
  
"Strange girl." He muttered amusedly to himself before continuing to walk the other way.  
  
The girl resumed her fast speed. After skating a few more blocks away, she stopped and bended down a bit resting her hands on her slightly flexed legs while panting. Then she felt a pain on the upper right corner of her back. Then a bike went past her.  
  
"Jerk!" She yelled at the guy on the bike.  
  
Rukawa looked back at her from his speeding bike with his usual cold glare then turned away and disappeared in a corner.  
  
"That jerk!" With that she whirled around and suddenly bumped on someone making her fall on the sidewalk with a loud thud. She felt the pain on her butt.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Mitsui looked at her and reached his hand to her.  
  
She looked at the hand in front of her and ignored it. She forced herself up and glared at Mitsui.  
  
"We're sorry. Micchy didn't mean to bump into you." Sakuragi then looked at her.  
  
"Yeah. We're sorry." Ryota smiled at her apologetically.  
  
She glared at them as hard as she could. Then she realized that her glares were completely ignored by the three. She sighed and finally eased out her frown.  
  
"Never mind." She muttered.  
  
Ryota was about to introduce themselves when they heard a continuous honking of a car. The girl glanced at the side of the road and saw a grey Jaguar.  
  
"Never mind what happened. Bye." She skated with a lot of difficulty towards the car and opened the front passenger's door before disappearing into the car.  
  
  
  
She kissed the guy behind the steering wheel on his cheeks before frowning again. "My butt hurts!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I bumped into those three freakos and I fell on the sidewalk with a loud crash. My butt hurts!"  
  
"Isn't that a sign that you should stop skating around Kanagawa in those roller blades of yours?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're so hopeless sometimes." Maki shook his head and drove the car away.  
  
"So, where have you been?" She suddenly asked.  
  
"I went and bought something. And you?"  
  
"I went for my usual morning skating routine. Want to treat me to something?"  
  
Maki just sighed and kept quiet.  
  
"Treat me! Treat me! Treat me! Treat me!" She chanted and soon began tapping on the car's dashboard.  
  
"Fine. Just stop it."  
  
She grinned at her brother as he drove the car towards a grocery store.  
  
"Don't tell me that you're going inside the grocery store wearing your skates." Maki frowned.  
  
"Don't tell me that you expect me to walk there bare footed." She smirked then got off the car and skated inside the grocery store.  
  
She grabbed a basket and gave it to Maki and began skating in the grocery store as she grabbed her favorite goodies - Pringles, V-cut, Kornets, and Coke in can. She grabbed a couple of each kind before going to Maki and dumping them in the basket he was holding. Then they went to pay for it. She smirked at Maki as he got his wallet out to pay for his sister's goodies. Then they drove back to their house.  
  
Maki's sister sauntered towards the living room and flung herself at the sofa before beginning on gobbling her goodies. Maki followed her there.  
  
"I'm expecting Jin and Kiyota later. I'm just going to take a shower. When they're here, just call me, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Ichi-can." Then she continued eating.  
  
Maki smiled at her sister's name for him. Ichi-chan which is from Shinichi. He sighed and left the living room.  
  
She continued munching on her goodies until Jin and Kiyota arrived.  
  
"Hey Chiro-chan, Naga-chan." She smiled at them.  
  
Jin bent down to kiss her cheek and so did Kiyota. She calls Jin by the name Chiro-chan which is from Soichiro and Kiyota by Naga-chan which is from Nobunaga.  
  
Jin sat beside her and Kiyota on the other sofa.  
  
"Oh. I'll just call my brother." She was about to stand up when one of the maids heard her.  
  
"I'll call him for you, Miss Rukz."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled.  
  
The maid left. Soon, another maid appeared with two glasses of juice and set them in front of Jin and Kiyota. Then she left and soon came back with an empty glass and set it in front of Maki's sister before leaving the living room.  
  
Maki's sister grabbed a Coke in can from the brown paper bag on the floor and poured its contents on the empty glass. Everyone in the house was accustomed to her doing this each time they see her with a brown paper bag with her goodies on top.  
  
Kiyota grabbed the V-cut she was eating and began munching them. She had gotten used to this trait of Kiyota and just shrugged and got a canister of Pringles from the brown paper bag to give to Jin.  
  
Jin got the Pringles from her and began eating. Soon, Maki came into the living room.  
  
"Okay. I'm outta here. I know you three need your usual meeting about basketball sort of time." She stood up and grabbed a few of her goodies and kissed Maki, Jin and Kiyota on their cheek before leaving the room and the brown bag of her goodies.  
  
"Don't go up the stairs wearing your roller blades." Maki called out.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't fall. I won't fall." She called back then a loud crash was heard. "I didn't fall. Ouch. Fine I fell. I fell. Ouch."  
  
Maki just shook his head before sitting on the sofa and beginning their talk about the rest of the team's basketball performance.  
  
  
  
Maki's sister grabbed the huge flat screen TV's remote control before jumping on her bed with her goodies. She switched on the TV and began munching on her Kornets. She still had her roller blades on but she didn't mind since she was laying front wise on the bed. A few minutes later, the phone beside her queen-sized bed rang. She scrambled from her position and tried reaching for the phone. When she finally reached the receiver of her cordless phone, she fell with a loud crash on the carpeted floor.  
  
"Ouch. Hello?"  
  
"Hey. What happened to you?"  
  
"Oh. Miyu."  
  
"Listen. We're planning to go to the mall."  
  
"This morning?"  
  
"Yeah. Are we going to pick you up or you're coming over here?"  
  
"I don't plan on going to the mall. Besides, don't tell me we're going shopping again. I hate shopping!"  
  
"Aw come on! We'll be there. You're going shopping whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Fine. Take your time in coming here. I'll take my shower first. I'm still sweaty from my usual skating routine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She put the receiver back before removing her roller blades and grabbing a towel. She walked with difficulty towards her bathroom which is in front of her bedroom across the hallway.  
  
When she went back to her room, she began fixing herself. She was just wearing her underwear under her robe while she was blow drying her hair which was light blue in color. It was straight in the upper part and curls on the lower part. Her hair was four inches below her shoulder.  
  
Just then, the huge door of her bedroom flung open and two gorgeous girls entered before closing the door again.  
  
The first girl who was named Miyuki but called as Miyu was wearing black boots, short checkered skirt and a fitted sleeveless blouse. She had a wavy pinkish hair which reached until her waist and she wore it loose. Her eyes were light green.  
  
The second girl who was named Umi but called Miz was named wearing a pair of sandals with only three straps, short skirt, and a shirt with only one strap on each of her shoulders. She was blond and her hair was straight that reached only up to her chin. Her eyes were like clear, blue sky.  
  
The pinkish-haired girl approached her.  
  
"You're still blow drying your hair? Never mind." She pulled Maki's sister towards her walk-in closet and started looking for a suitable clothing.  
  
"Miyu. I'll do it myself." She then grabbed a huge T-shirt and was about to wear it when Miyuki grabbed it away from her.  
  
"For crying out loud Rukz! You can't wear this! This looks like your brother's shirt! Is it?" Miyuki blushed as she held the shirt.  
  
"No. That's mine." She answered flatly before grabbing it from Miyuki.  
  
"No, you're not going to wear this." Miyuki grabbed it again. "Where are the stuff that we always buy for you?" She turned around and saw many clothes stuffed on Aero bags to keep it's fresh from the laundry state. "Here they are. Why are they in Aero bags? Don't tell me that you were planning on not wearing any of them."  
  
"I was."  
  
"Rukz! You'll wear this." She held out a fitted sleeveless blouse. "Hey! What happened to you?" Miyuki pointed at the bruise on her friend's upper right corner of her back.  
  
"Someone rammed his stupid bike on my back a while ago while I was bending down for a rest. Never mind. Besides, if you are also going to ask me about the other bruises I have. I fell down the staircase."  
  
"Again?" Miyuki asked in her 'what's new' tone. "Never mind. Just wear this." She handed her bruised friend a white, short sleeved fitted shirt.  
  
"Fine." Maki's sister said and grabbed a white cargo pants.  
  
"Cargo pants? Why don't you wear skirts?"  
  
"You know how I hate wearing skirts. I already agreed to wear this stupid, fitted shirt. Don't push the line."  
  
"Fine." Miyuki said in defeat.  
  
When they came out, Maki's sister went to her huge dresser and began putting her hair into a pony tail.  
  
"Why is she wearing rubber shoes and cargo pants? And what do you think you're doing? Why don't you just wear your hair loose? Your hair is beautifully shiny and soft. And what's up with the reversely worn cap?"  
  
"I want to look this way! Now stop bombarding me with your questions and comments, Miz." Rukz snapped.  
  
"Fine. Now let's go." Umi said resignedly.  
  
When they went down, Rukz went straight to the living room.  
  
"Er. Ichi-chan, I'm going to the mall with my friends." She kissed Maki on his cheek.  
  
"Do you still have money?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry." She smiled at her brother.  
  
"Here." Maki got his wallet and gave her some money.  
  
"I have enough."  
  
"Just get this for emergency use." Maki handed her the money. "Oh yeah, do you have your cell phone with you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let me see. The last time, you left that and I was so worried. Let me see."  
  
"Here." She showed a new model of a cell phone.  
  
"What's with this?" Maki removed her reversely worn cap. "You shouldn't wear this."  
  
"But-" Rukz frowned.  
  
"No. You are so boyish. You should dress like Miyuki and Umi."  
  
"Whatever." Rukz rolled her eyes while the two blushed.  
  
"Oh. We were also about to leave. Why don't we just go together? I'll just drop you off. But could you wait for me while I grab my stuff in my room?"  
  
"Okay." She said and then sat beside Jin when Maki went out. She began eating the Pringles that Jin was eating. "Ladies, we'll have to wait for my brother. Come and have a seat."  
  
Miyuki and Umi sat beside Rukz. Rukz didn't want to crowd with them so she stood up and went to Kiyota.  
  
"Move." She said at Kiyota before pushing him to move.  
  
"Fine." Kiyota moved and Rukz sat down and began on eating the new V- cut that Kiyota was eating.  
  
After sometime of eating, Rukz reached for Kiyota's juice and drank everything.  
  
"Hey! That was mine. You could've left some for me you know." Kiyota snapped at Rukz.  
  
"Drink Chiro-chan's juice or just ask for a new one."  
  
Jin just smiled. He was accustomed to seeing Kiyota and Rukz in a dispute. As a matter of fact, the entire Kainan High Basketball Team was accustomed in Kiyota's and Rukz's usual dispute over shallow matters. Rukz was like the little sister of everyone on their school's basketball team. Even though Kiyota and Rukz looked as if they hate each other, they are actually close and treated each other like real siblings.  
  
Kiyota was about to drink Jin's juice but Rukz grabbed it and gulped it all down. She then inserted her hand on Kiyota's pocket and pulled out his alcohol gel.  
  
"I left my alco gel in my room. I think I'll just have yours." She then put it inside her pocket.  
  
Kiyota was about to retort and pinch Rukz on her arms when Maki arrived and announced that they'll go.  
  
Rukz stuck out her tongue at Kiyota and smirked at his frowning face before standing and walking beside her brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
~tbc~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Alright, I'm still dissecting the story. It's been through actually but it was just too long to be read in one sitting just as reviewer said. So here. Anyway, thanks to i'm just lost and to reviewer who were patient enough to read the not dissected one. By the way, the Rukz name is really the nickname of an acquaintance in the net. I borrowed it. Anyhow, please read and review. Please. So anyway, thanks for the time. Read and Review please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Maybe  
  
Author: Haze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk so don't sue me please.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
Miyuki entered the front seat and Rukz sat beside her. Jin let Umi enter the car first. Then he sat beside Umi and Kiyota sat beside him at the back.  
  
While they were driving towards the mall, Rukz began to feel bored.  
  
"Er. Can we have some music, Ichi-chan?"  
  
"Okay." Maki continued looking at the road.  
  
Rukz got a CD from the dashboard and inserted it on the CD player of the Jaguar. She then placed it on full volume.  
  
Umi was startled at the sudden sound of drums. Then she covered her ears because the loud speakers were behind her.  
  
"IT'S TOO LOUD!!" Miyuki yelled so that Rukz can hear her.  
  
"So?" Rukz shrugged and continued on singing the song.  
  
"TURN IT OFF!!!" Miyuki yelled and then turned the music off herself.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rukz asked.  
  
"What's wrong?! You are destroying our eardrums!" Miyuki snapped.  
  
Rukz just shrugged and pulled a headphone from the dashboard and inserted it on the CD player of the car before turning it on again. Then she put the headphone on and continued singing. She kept on moving her hands up and down and happened to punch Miyuki on her jaw.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered before continuing again.  
  
Jin and Kiyota just smiled from the back. They were accustomed to Rukz's loud ways and were accustomed to hearing the speakers to their full extent.  
  
When they arrived at the mall, Maki went down and opened her sister's door for her. Kiyota and Jin also stepped out for Umi.  
  
"In case there is an emergency, call me. Okay?" Maki stooped down and kissed Rukz's cheek.  
  
"Okay, Ichi-chan." She then kissed her brother's cheek and went to kiss Jin's and Kiyota's cheek, too.  
  
"Don't do anything rash, Kiddo." Jin kissed Rukz's cheek.  
  
"Yeah." Kiyota kissed Rukz's cheek. "Don't do anything rash."  
  
"I won't Chiro-chan, Naga-chan. I won't." She then walked away with her friends.  
  
  
  
The girls went to a CD store. Miyuki went towards the love song section. Umi went to the classical section and Rukz went to the Pop and Rock section.  
  
She was checking on a CD from the band Queen when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at the person and then smiled broadly.  
  
"Ji-chan. Toru-chan. Hey, hey, hey. Are you two on a date with pretty gorgeous girlfriends?"  
  
Kenji Fujima and Toru Hanagata smiled. They were amused at Maki's sister's carefree way of speaking.  
  
"No. We were just checking out some CDs. Are you with Umi?" Fujima smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm with her. I don't believe that you two are not on a date with pretty girls. I mean. I know that many female fans chase after you two. And I can't believe that you hadn't chosen any from them yet." She smirked.  
  
"Believe it or not, we're not on a date with anyone yet. Besides, we don't need distractions as of now." Hanagata couldn't help but smile broadly at Rukz.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Umi suddenly appeared and looked at Fujima.  
  
"Hey. You're not the only one allowed to go into a CD shop." Fujima rolled his eyeballs.  
  
"Whatever! Let's go Rukz! Why are you even talking to Kenji?" Umi grabbed Rukz's arms and pulled her away.  
  
"Er. Bye I guess. See ya." Rukz waved as she was being pulled away.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Why are you talking to him?" Umi looked at her with sharp eyes.  
  
"He's your brother that's why. Are you two in a fight or something again?"  
  
"Fight? I totally hate him!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He scared my crush away! He talked to him and told him to be careful with me or else."  
  
"So? I think he's just trying to protect you. You shouldn't be too hard on Ji-chan. after all he's still your brother."  
  
"Whatever, Rukz."  
  
  
  
Fujima and Hanagata smiled as Rukz waved and was finally forced by Umi to look away from them.  
  
"If only she wasn't Maki's little sister. If only she wasn't my sister's best friend. If only she was a year older."  
  
"Hey. Maybe you should just look for someone who's like her. Maki will have your head if you make a move on her. But you know, she's so different. So I don't know. Magnetic or something?" Hanagata sighed.  
  
"I like her as a sister. She's more of a sister than a girlfriend." Fujima smiled. "Besides, I was only kidding. I don't want to risk having a fight with Maki outside the court, too."  
  
Their eyes followed Miyuki and Rukz. They saw a guy giving Rukz a CD and looking as if he's in a trance. Rukz accepted the CD and began looking at the songs listed and walked away with Umi. Fujima and Hanagata saw the guy's friend poke him and scold him.  
  
"Why did you give that CD to her? That's the last copy!"  
  
"Huh?" The guy who gave the CD to Rukz answered and was still in a trance.  
  
Fujima laughed and Hanagata only smiled and shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Hey! This CD is cool. I think I'll buy this with this Queen CD. Good thing that guy handed me this."  
  
"You're so hopeless. He was trying to make you notice him." Umi shook her head at Rukz who was now on the counter and paying for the now two CDs.  
  
After buying some CDs, Rukz was already hungry and pleaded that they eat. The two girls just shook their head and followed Rukz into McDonalds.  
  
"Since you two are so nice as to eat out of your schedules because of me. I'll treat. So what will you have?" Rukz sat down at the opposite of Miyuki while Umi sat beside Rukz.  
  
"I'll have regular fries and regular iced tea."  
  
"I think I'll have what Miyu ordered." Umi answered flatly.  
  
"Okay." Rukz stood up and went to line near the counter. When her turn came, she smiled at the girl behind the counter and started her order.  
  
"I'll have 2 regular fries and 2 regular iced tea. I'll also have one spaghetti, one apple pie, one McFlurry with Oreo and a large Coke, please. And could you put them all on a single tray. Thanks." She then paid the cashier. "You may keep the change."  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am but we're not allowed to do that."  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot." Rukz said with a smile.  
  
When her order was already on the tray, she looked at the girl behind the counter and smiled before leaving with her order.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me guys. I have to do something."  
  
"Where are you going, Sendoh?" Koshino looked at him with a puzzled look.  
  
"I'm going over to her." Sendoh said pointing to a girl leaving the counter with a tray full of food.  
  
"Come on. Keep your butt on your seat." Koshino shook his head and Fukuda just nodded his agreement.  
  
Sendoh just smiled at his two friends and sauntered towards the girl with a tray full of food.  
  
  
  
"Can I help you with that?" Sendoh said with a charming smile on his face.  
  
Rukz looked up and stopped walking.  
  
"Oh. It's you again. You were that guy who came to my rescue this morning." Rukz said flatly.  
  
"So you remembered." He said with a wide grin.  
  
"Of course. You're the only person I've seen with that kind of hairstyle - spiky."  
  
Sendoh's smile reached up to his eyes. This girl was so frank to him and didn't even fall for his charming smiles.  
  
"So, can I help you with that?"  
  
"Yes you can but you may not. Thanks anyway." She said.  
  
Sendoh couldn't believe his ears. This girl was actually letting his offer down and to top it all, she had actually made fun of him with his own words.  
  
"Why not?" He said with a trail of disbelief in his voice.  
  
"Because I already bothered you enough a while ago. I mean you had to catch me instead of proceeding with your walk or something. I don't want to bother you more by making you carry this tray for me."  
  
"I will be really bothered if you don't let me carry that for you." He smiled at her with his charming smile.  
  
She looked at him as if thinking of what he just said and finally handed Sendoh the tray.  
  
"So. Who are you with?" He was trying hard to keep pace with her.  
  
"Huh? Oh. I'm with my friends." Rukz said and continued to walk.  
  
"I see. Girls?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't usually go out with certain boys."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Okay. Thanks. I'll carry the tray from here."  
  
"What? We're not yet beside a table or something." Sendoh muttered confusedly.  
  
"Those are my friends." She pointed to a nearby table. "If my friends see you with me, well, they'll never stop their teasing. They'll probably say that some unfortunate guy fell for me. I don't want you to be teased, too."  
  
"What do you mean unfortunate guy. You're quite."  
  
"You don't have to be nice. It's alright. Just look at me. I don't even look attractive and I don't even dress up the way a girl is expected to dress up. Anyway, thanks a lot for your help." She took the tray gently and smiled at him before walking away.  
  
"You're welcome, er-" Sendoh called out.  
  
"My name's Haruka." She looked back with an easy smile before sauntering towards her friends.  
  
  
  
Sendoh went back to his friends.  
  
"So how did it go?" Koshino asked not being able to shrug his curiosity. "I saw her not smiling at you at first. Snobbish?"  
  
"Not exactly. Well, you must be wondering why I wanted to help her out so bad. I met her earlier this morning. She was skating and she stumbled on a crack. She was about to fall so I caught her arms to prevent her from hitting the ground. She just thanked me and then skated away. I was a bit puzzled at her. She was so."  
  
"Different?" Fukuda suddenly said.  
  
"Yeah. Sort of. She was wearing her roller blades, jogging pants, huge and loose T-shirt, her hair was in a pony tail and she wore a cap with its front at her head's back. So when I saw her a while ago. I couldn't help but go to her to try and talk to her."  
  
"And how did it go?" Koshino raised a brow at Sendoh.  
  
"I don't know if it was okay. It seems as if she was trying to push me away with her frankness. She didn't even fall for the smiles that I've been giving her. She ignored my offer to help her with her tray at first and she even made fun of me by using and playing with my own words."  
  
"Really?" Fukuda suddenly became very interested.  
  
"Yeah. I asked her the second time if I can help her with her tray. Then she told me 'Yes you can but you may not'. I had to convince her to make her give her tray to me. She didn't even let me walk her to her table."  
  
"Wow. She's quite different. Unique. I mean that was the first time that a girl actually did that to you. This is a news flash. Akira Sendoh's charm was ignored by a girl. WOW!" Koshino was smiling broadly.  
  
Sendoh looked back and saw Haruka laughing with her friends in a far off table.  
  
"She has quite an appetite. Most girls I know don't eat that much." Sendoh muttered softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
~tbc~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed. Thank you so much. Anyway, the others are still pending because I'm still not sure where to cut. And even if I cut, I'm not sure if it's too long or two short. But anyway, the story is finished a long time ago. My only problem is dissecting it to chapters. It's too long to read in one sitting.  
  
My Answers to the Reviewers:  
  
i'm just lost I guess you wouldn't have to read. You've finished the entire thing.  
  
reviewer Thanks again for the suggestion.  
  
fire-phinx Ohoho. So you've also read Dunked Confession. Well, enjoy reading them.  
  
Jo-sen7 I'm sorry to dissect but it was just too long to be read in one sitting. Believe me. It took me almost a month to realize that because when I tried to check it to see what reviewer meant, I ended up canceling it because I was too impatient to wait for it all to be loaded.  
  
bLaCkheARt Don't worry. You really are going to read more because this thing is a long one. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Maybe  
  
Author: Haze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk so don't sue me please.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
"I think we better get going. We still have lots of shopping to do for Rukz. Geez, if you see her closet. She has all these boy get ups again." Miyuki rolled her eyes.  
  
"So what did you do with the ones that we bought for you and the ones you bought when we were with you?" Umi eyed her suspiciously. "Did you dump them?"  
  
"No. I gave them away to some of my classmates since I didn't wear any of them and since I don't plan on EVER wearing any of them. Besides, I didn't want to crowd my closet with stuff that I don't use."  
  
"Rukz! That is absolutely awful! We specifically chose them for you. Fine! Majority of them were from your money. But that's not the point! We had a hard time in choosing those clothes!"  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. You don't have to bombard me with your all your sermon, Miz."  
  
"Okay. We're going shopping now. But before we do that, promise us that you will wear the things that we will buy today. Promise us." Umi looked at Haruka straight on her eyes.  
  
"Well, start promising already."  
  
"Fine! You two win! Happy? I can't believe I actually let you two talk me into this!" Haruka snapped.  
  
"You don't have to be so upset, Rukz." Miyuki shrugged. "So let's start the shopping?"  
  
  
  
"It seems that they're leaving." Fukuda suddenly said.  
  
Sendoh looked back at the girls before looking at his friends.  
  
"You want to follow them?" Koshino said and expected Sendoh's answer to be yes.  
  
"Yeah, sort of. I just want to see what kind of girl she is."  
  
"Sorry, pal. We can't. Taoka-sensei is going to be SO mad if we don't show up for our Saturday practice in less than 10 minutes. Sorry. Perhaps next time." Koshino stood up and looked at Sendoh and Fukuda.  
  
Sendoh just sighed and stood up and Fukuda followed the already walking Koshino.  
  
  
  
The three gorgeous girls did their usual shopping. They made many heads turn in their direction. They were entranced by their unique beauty.  
  
They went from one boutique to another and bought everything that they had set their hearts into buying. Every time that they were in a boutique, they would try on different clothing.  
  
  
  
Sendoh kept on sighing the entire time that they made their way to Ryonan High. He can't seem to get the purple-eyed Haruka out of his mind. He was thinking of ways to see her again.  
  
"Don't worry. There are many girls who want to be your girlfriend." Fukuda said when he noticed Sendoh's frequent sighing. "She's not the only girl in Kanagawa you know."  
  
"I know." Sendoh muttered with defeat in his voice.  
  
"You really like her." Koshino looked at him.  
  
"Yeah. I really do."  
  
  
  
"So how was your shopping trip?" Kiyota said with a wide grin as Haruka sat down beside him on the sofa in the living room.  
  
"You know how I hate shopping. I presume from that you know how it was for me." She groaned as she dumped the shopping bags beside her.  
  
"You should enjoy shopping." Kiyota kissed her cheek.  
  
"How can I enjoy when all they do is force me to try on and buy some dumb clothes like tubes and mini skirts." She snorted as she kissed his cheek. "By the way, where's Ichi-chan and Chiro-chan?"  
  
"Oh. They went out for a while to pick up Takasago and Mutou."  
  
"How come you didn't go with them?"  
  
"The car will end up crowded after we pick them up. You know how I hate crowding inside a car."  
  
"We're really the same in most things." She grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah. I also stayed behind so that I can I ask you out for dinner. Will you eat dinner with me?"  
  
"Okay but only if you help me dump these dumb things inside my closet."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Kiyota stood up and helped her carry the shopping bags to her room. He also helped her put them into Aero bags before going back downstairs to give her time to dress up for their dinner date.  
  
  
  
  
  
~tbc~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'll upload two chapters so continue to the next. Thank you ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Maybe  
  
Author: Haze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk so don't sue me please.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
  
  
It was still five am but Sendoh was already on his way to the park to practice for basketball. He couldn't sleep straight and when he finally couldn't stand it, he decided to just go out for practice.  
  
He was wearing shorts, T-shirt, and his rubber shoes and he was carrying his basketball stuff in his sports bag which is slung on his left shoulder. He had just turned in a corner when someone bumped into him.  
  
He looked down at the person and saw a familiar boy seated on the sidewalk. He reached his hand to help the boy up. The boy ignored it and forcedly stood up.  
  
Sendoh looked at the boy. He was about 171 cm. He had a pair of sunglasses on, a cap worn reversely and a pair of earphones on his ears. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a big T-shirt over it. He was on a cargo pants and roller blades.  
  
"Sorry." Sendoh muttered.  
  
The boy looked at him closely and pulled the earphones off his ears.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sendoh said after noticing that the boy was silent.  
  
"Yeah." He was about to skate away.  
  
"Hey. You look familiar." Sendoh heard himself call out to the boy.  
  
"I always skate around here at this time." The boy replied.  
  
"Oh so you're that boy that I always see whenever I walk this way at this time." Sendoh didn't understand why he was keeping this boy from skating away. Sendoh somehow felt a certain presence that drew him to this boy.  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Wait. Are you going home now?" Sendoh asked before the boy could skate away.  
  
"No." He said flatly, obviously wanting to skate away now.  
  
"Do you mind if I tag along?"  
  
The boy looked deep in thought before looking at Sendoh again and sighing. "I don't mind as long as you don't bother me." Then he skated away.  
  
Sendoh smiled then ran after the boy. He's so elusive. I wonder why. Sendoh thought as he ran and tried to keep pace with the boy.  
  
Finally the boy stopped and looked at Sendoh who was panting hard.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"You seem too tired to keep up."  
  
"It's not easy to *pant* keep up on foot *pant* when you're skating as if a *pant* train is *pant* after you and if I'm *pant* carrying something." Sendoh blurted out between his hard panting.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I usually skate this way."  
  
"You amaze me. How can you skate that fast?"  
  
"I always skate every morning that's why I developed my fast speed on skates. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Now that you mentioned well-"  
  
"Come on then." He skated slowly towards a fast food store that opens at six am.  
  
Sendoh followed him and saw him ordering food at the counter. He approached the boy and saw him already carrying a tray of food. The boy skated to a table in a corner. Sendoh followed him and sat across the boy.  
  
"Here." The boy said and handed Sendoh his breakfast.  
  
"Thanks. How much do I owe you?"  
  
"You don't have to pay me. It's my treat."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry about skating so fast."  
  
"It's alright. Maybe I should run after you every morning to improve my stamina."  
  
"You have a good stamina. No one could keep up with me for almost two hours unlike you."  
  
"I see. Can I be frank?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What?" Sendoh said confusedly.  
  
"I said 'Shoot'. It means start firing your statements already."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Why don't you remove your cap and sunglasses? And well, why do you sound almost like a girl trying to imitate a boy's voice?"  
  
The boy looked at him closely before finally smiling and removing his cap and sunglasses. Sendoh stared at the boy who was truthfully a girl. A purple-eyed girl with light blue hair.  
  
"Haruka?" Sendoh muttered with shock in his voice.  
  
"Shocking huh. Don't tell anyone."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"So that no one would bother me." She rolled her eyeballs. "I don't understand why they keep on trying to jog or skate with me."  
  
"Boys?" Sendoh smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Geez! What's up with their crazy minds anyway?"  
  
"They're trying to make you notice them."  
  
"So that I can teach them to skate? Geez! Why don't they just hire some instructors or something?"  
  
Sendoh smiled even more. So his Haruka is someone who ignores boys' advances on her. She's someone dense enough to ignore even him.  
  
"I guess I should be feeling very honored." Sendoh smiled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean you don't want anyone especially boys to tag along with you. But you allowed me and even treated me to breakfast. To top it all, you even revealed to me that you're actually a girl."  
  
She just smiled and continued eating her food.  
  
"So you skate even on schooldays?"  
  
"Yeah. I skate before I prepare to go to school."  
  
"What is your favorite subject?"  
  
"Lunch break and detention." She smirked.  
  
"What?" Sendoh looked shocked.  
  
"Shocked? Well. I only sleep at school or go to the rooftop. Well to sleep, too. When I sleep inside the classroom, the teacher gives me detention so I skip class most of the time."  
  
"Aren't you bothered by that?" He said, still shocked.  
  
"No. It gives me more time to sleep."  
  
"Aren't you into sports?"  
  
"I'm in the soccer team."  
  
"Oh. How's practice?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I don't usually show up for practice."  
  
"What?" Sendoh was again shocked.  
  
"You seem to be easily shocked. Well. I'm not really interested in soccer so why should I bother to show up?"  
  
"What's your coach's reaction?"  
  
"She just looks happy when I show up. But she doesn't go into scolding me when I don't turn up for many practices."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She grew tired of it, I guess."  
  
"If you're not interested in soccer, why did you join?"  
  
"I didn't join on my free will. They kept on bugging me and they even talked to my brother and friends to talk me into joining the soccer team."  
  
"So you're not interested in school and sports. What are you interested in then?"  
  
"Sleeping, listening to music, and skating."  
  
"Sounds like you are someone I know though he's interested in basketball. I always hear his teammates say that he does nothing but sleep and listen to music if he's not practicing basketball."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Where do you study anyway?"  
  
"Kainandai High. You?"  
  
"Ryonan High. Kainan is very particular with excellence."  
  
"I get your point. I don't know why they're so lenient on me. I'm even wondering why they're still keeping me on the team even in the school."  
  
"If you don't go to class, how can you answer on quizzes?"  
  
"I don't. I simply write my name on the paper and pass it to the teacher."  
  
"What's your grade then?"  
  
"What else but an F."  
  
"What are your parents' comments about all this?"  
  
"My dad's with his new wife in Europe." A shadow settled on her sparkling eyes. "And my mom's in heaven already."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"It's okay. I've gotten over the fact that my family will never be the same." She then smiled bitterly.  
  
"I'm really so sorry to have opened the topic."  
  
"I said it's alright. Do you play drums?"  
  
"Yeah, well I used to."  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
"Because I have basketball now."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you play drums?"  
  
"I used to but it bothers my brother and everyone in the house so I stopped."  
  
"Oh. So what will you do for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Skate around I guess."  
  
"How about going to the mall with your friends?"  
  
"I don't want to. They'll go shopping again. I hate shopping."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm not quite what you expected, am I?"  
  
Sendoh looked at her closely and saw sadness in her eyes before they became expressionless again.  
  
"It's okay. You can be frank with me." Haruka told him to assure him.  
  
"Well not really. I expected you to be different even the first time we actually had a conversation which was technically yesterday."  
  
"You seemed to remember much."  
  
"It was only yesterday."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"You don't seem to like hanging out with people."  
  
"I don't and I hate being followed around."  
  
"Oh I see. So you'll hate me if I tell you that I want to follow you around."  
  
"I won't. I know that you won't say that. Besides, I would just probably laugh at you."  
  
"Then why aren't you laughing now?" Sendoh said, giving her his most charming smile.  
  
"I got to tell you. You have a very charming smile." She grinned. "Caught you off guard huh."  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Do you skate?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I can run beside you if you'll allow me." He smiled teasingly at her.  
  
She just smiled at him and continued to eat.  
  
"Well? May I run with you every morning?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"That's good enough for a yes in my opinion. Are you fond of watching TV?"  
  
"Yeah. I watch Rurouni Kenshin."  
  
"Really? My sister is fond of watching that, too."  
  
***RING (Ringing Tone: Ice Blue Eyes)***  
  
Both Sendoh and Haruka reached out and pulled their cell phone.  
  
"Hello? I'm eating breakfast. *pause* No, you don't have to fetch me. *pause* Yes, I can skate home. *pause* What? Why didn't they call me first? *pause* I'm not in the mood to go out with them. *pause* I'm sorry. Fine. Tell them that I'll be home soon. Did they go to my room? *pause* Oh good. Er, is Naga-chan there? *pause* Nothing. We're up to nothing. *pause* Okay. Bye." She looked at Sendoh. "Excuse me. I've to make a call."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Er, Naga-chan, do me a favor. Is Chiro-chan with you? *pause* Er, tell him secretly to talk to my friends. As for you, sneak out and go to my room. Remove those dumb clothes from the Aero bags and put them on the part where I put my T-shirts and pants. Then put my boy clothes in the Aero bags please. *pause* Please. I'm totally begging you. *pause* Fine. I'll help you out on your English. *pause* Okay. Deal. Bye."  
  
"So you have to go home now?"  
  
"Yeah." She looked at Sendoh's cell phone. "Oh. So we have the same ringing tone?"  
  
"Yeah. My sister. Remember she watches Rurouni Kenshin, too."  
  
"So you're pretty close to her then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I want to talk to you longer but. I have to go."  
  
"Oh. Yes of course." Sendoh said, greatly disappointed.  
  
"You don't want me to go, do you?"  
  
"Well. I don't but you have to so I won't exactly stop you."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I like hanging out with you."  
  
Sendoh was caught off guard but he hid it behind a smile. "Want to have a dare?" Sendoh said suddenly.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Okay. I dare you to go to school and pay attention and participate in class. Also, show up for your soccer practice and participate. Do that for as long as you can."  
  
"What if I don't agree to do that?"  
  
"Are you backing on a dare? Too bad. I thought that you can win a challenge."  
  
"How can you be so sure that I'll really do that if I agree?"  
  
"Word of Honor."  
  
"What if I say that I don't have a Word of Honor?"  
  
"Then that's a major leek for your pride."  
  
Haruka looked at him closely. "You're tricky."  
  
"Are you on the dare?"  
  
"Fine. But I also dare you to balance your drum session with your basketball and I dare you to learn to skate."  
  
"Okay. So we have a deal of dare here?" Sendoh held out his hand.  
  
"We have." Haruka held out her pinky finger at him.  
  
"Oh." Sendoh held out his pinky finger like what Haruka was doing and Haruka clipped her pinky in his.  
  
"You have my Word of Honor."  
  
"You have my Word of Honor, too." Sendoh said with a smile. "Can we - may we exchange our cell number?"  
  
"Well, mine is kind of confidential. So I'll ask you to give me your word that you won't give it to anyone."  
  
"You have my word. My number is kind of confidential, too."  
  
"You have my word. I'll save my number on your cell phone and save yours in mine." Haruka handed Sendoh her cell phone and got his in return.  
  
Haruka handed him his cell phone after saving her number then put on her sunglasses and cap. "Well. I'll go now. Bye, er-"  
  
"Akira." Sendoh said, not giving her his last name so that she'll call him by his first name.  
  
"Oh. Bye Akira-san." She smiled and skated away hurriedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
~tbc~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay. I hope chapter 3 and 4 is not hanging. I decided to upload two chapters because I didn't know where to cut. Chapter 3 seems too short. If I placed the contents of chapter 4, it'd be too long so here - two chapters. Anyway, thank you so much to those who reviewed the past chapters. Thank you. ^^  
  
My Answers to the Reviewers:  
  
frozenfemale Don't worry. The story is already finished. I'm just trying to dissect it properly. Do continue to read. ^^  
  
Jo-sen7 I will as long as you people are still there ^^  
  
tensaispira Here. Two chappies ^^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Maybe  
  
Author: Haze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk so don't sue me please.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
  
  
Sendoh was in cloud nine. He was walking happily towards the park's basketball court when Koshino and Fukuda came up to him.  
  
"Hey." Koshino tapped Sendoh.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Hi Kosh. Hi Fuku."  
  
"You seem distracted. What's wrong? We've been calling you and you just continued walking."  
  
"Sorry, Kosh."  
  
"What's wrong?" Fukuda looked at him.  
  
"Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Oh so some beautiful girl fell for you again?" Koshino raised a brow.  
  
"Better than that."  
  
"I think for you nothing's better than seeing your Haruka."  
  
"You're right Kosh."  
  
"So you saw her?"  
  
"Much better than that, Fuku. I actually ate breakfast with her." Sendoh smiled broadly.  
  
"You're not kidding, are you?"  
  
"Nope. I'm so happy."  
  
"Oh boy." Fukuda shook his head as he and Koshino watched Sendoh walk with a broad smile on his lips.  
  
The next day, Sendoh woke up excitedly. He met up with Haruka at the same turn where she had bumped into him the previous day. They parted after an hour to prepare for school.  
  
  
  
"Is there something wrong with my car's CD player?" Maki asked his sister.  
  
"There's nothing wrong." She looked at him from her seat.  
  
"Then how come you're not turning it on yet?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood for my loud music. It's still morning."  
  
"But you always listen to loud music every morning."  
  
"I just don't feel like listening to it this morning."  
  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry." She smiled at her worried brother.  
  
  
  
"Ohayo, Haruka-san." A raven-haired girl said when Haruka walked past her.  
  
"Why do you keep on greeting her? She doesn't even notice you just like her friends. Can't you see they're pulling her away from us? We're not like Miyuki-san you know. We're not popular like them." A dark brown-haired girl said.  
  
"Ohayo, er-" Haruka said as she gently removed her friends' hands from her.  
  
"Um." The raven-haired girl said a bit nervously.  
  
"Oh. I'm Haruka." She smiled as she held out her hand.  
  
"I know. Everyone knows."  
  
"Oh." Haruka said thoughtfully.  
  
Miyuki raised one of her beautifully arched brow at how the raven- haired girl answered Haruka.  
  
"My name is Ayame. This is my friend, Jura." She was a bit hesitant to shake Haruka's hand.  
  
"What's wrong? It's not like I use acid on my hand." Haruka smiled.  
  
"No. I didn't mean it like that. Are you sure it's okay for me to shake your hand?"  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"Ehem. The bell is about to ring." Miyuki said, giving Haruka a what- is- this-all-about look.  
  
"Nice meeting you, Ayame. I can scrap out the san part right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Nice meeting you Ayame, Jura." Haruka shook Ayame's hand before she was pulled away by her friends.  
  
  
  
"What was that all about?" Umi raised a brow at Haruka.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Rukz, you just shook hand with someone we hardly know."  
  
"Miz, it's not like she'll bite me. If we don't bother to befriend her then we she'll remain as someone we hardly know."  
  
"You have a point. Rukz, I'm glad that you're getting back to your old self."  
  
"Let's not talk about that, Miyu. Rukz is in no condition to talk about it."  
  
"So, Rukz about Saturday."  
  
"I'm sorry. But I was planning on showing up for the soccer practice. I've to go to class now." Haruka kissed her friends' cheek before going into her classroom.  
  
  
  
"Wow, Ayame. Did Haruka-san actually talk to you?"  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps I'm dreaming. She hardly talks to anyone she knows after her third year in Junior High."  
  
"I know. And I don't blame her nor do I blame her friends for supporting her actions. They're just protecting her from what may happen again. But I do hope that she'll go back to what she was."  
  
"Yeah. Me, too."  
  
  
  
All her teachers were shocked that she actually showed up for all her classes and that she didn't sleep in any of them. She just sat there, listening to what they were saying.  
  
At lunch time, her friends were bothering her about why she seems to be more focused that day. Jin saw that Haruka was really having a hard time so he went up to them and asked Haruka for a lunch date that exact day. Haruka gladly accepted and her friends were forced to let her off the hook for that time being.  
  
While Jin and Haruka were having lunch outside the school, Haruka thanked Jin for bailing her out. Jin of course just smiled and changed the topic to some other things since he knew she'll tell him sooner or later about what's up with her like what she usually does.  
  
The rest of the day, she attended her remaining classes and paid attention which shocked her remaining teachers. Then she went for her soccer practice which shocked her coach but nevertheless made her coach and all her teammates happy.  
  
  
  
This went on for a month. Her teachers were very glad that the genius had actually decided to step back to the realm of intelligence again. Haruka had always been a genius and she used to ace all her subject before even though she doesn't study. When she began her I'm-not-interested-so-let- me- just-sleep attitude, her teachers had always wished that she would just give some effort because even though she didn't listen, she could still perfect her quizzes if only she didn't just write her name on the paper.  
  
Her soccer coach was also very glad that her friends didn't need to drag her to the soccer field to make her attend practice. She was also very glad that Haruka, who was obviously born to be a star player, was finally interested enough to practice. But personally, her coach thinks that Haruka doesn't need to practice and that all she needs is interest in the game itself.  
  
No one knew why she was suddenly becoming very interested in everything. Her friends couldn't pry out the reason out of her since all of them are on different class and since all of them are not in the same team. Miyuki was in the volleyball team, Umi was in the track team, and Haruka was of course in soccer team.  
  
During lunch time, they also couldn't pry it out since Jin, Mutou, or Kiyota would alternate in bailing her out by asking her out for a lunch date. On weekends, Haruka would often be busy with her soccer practice and in giving her teammates and classmates tutorials on their academic subjects and in helping them on their sports problem.  
  
Sendoh and Haruka also had a very good time when they're with each other and they got along very well. Sendoh often called her every night before her bedtime.  
  
  
  
"So, what happened then?"  
  
"I don't exactly know. Maybe my brother's worried about something else."  
  
"Like you having a secret boyfriend?"  
  
"Well. Sort of. He was trying to make me tell him while we drove to school."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I don't have a secret boyfriend."  
  
"I'm hurt by that."  
  
"Kira-chan, you are not my boyfriend."  
  
"But do you think I can be?"  
  
"Well. Maybe."  
  
"That's good enough for a yes in my opinion."  
  
Sendoh and Haruka both laughed at what Sendoh had said.  
  
"So are you going out tomorrow morning? I mean after our little date?"  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow is Saturday but I don't have soccer practice. Besides, Miyu and Miz made me agree to go shopping with them."  
  
"I know. You hate shopping but you've been quite busy and I think it's time for you to unwind a bit."  
  
"Maybe you're right. You know, I'm kind of wishing that you can go with us tomorrow but I can't risk my friends teasing you or falling for you."  
  
"Why would they fall for me?"  
  
"They're absolutely crazy for handsome guys."  
  
"So you think I'm handsome huh."  
  
"Well."  
  
"I wish I could see you right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So that I can see you blush."  
  
"I'm not blushing."  
  
"Fine. If you say so."  
  
"Okay. I am blushing."  
  
"So you decided to just admit it. Anyway, I'm not letting you off the hook. So you think I'm handsome huh."  
  
"Well. Yes. But I don't like you because of that. I like you because."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"It's for me to know and for you to find out."  
  
"So you like me then."  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't get along with you if I didn't like you."  
  
"I'm really happy to hear that. I like you, too, my Ru-chan."  
  
"Why do you like me?"  
  
"Well, it's for me to know and for you to find out."  
  
"Hey."  
  
They both laughed again.  
  
"Ru-chan. I'm really happy that I met you."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"What if I tell you that I'm absolutely falling for you?"  
  
"I'd laugh at you. What else can I do?"  
  
"You can blush."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Why aren't you laughing yet?"  
  
"Does that mean that you're hinting that you're absolutely falling for me?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"I think we should stop talking now. Your phone bill must be soaring."  
  
"I hope you're not mad at me."  
  
"Why should I be mad at you?"  
  
"Because I told you that I'm absolutely falling for you."  
  
"I'm not mad at you. Okay. I'm just caught off guard."  
  
"Okay. I won't push you."  
  
"Listen. I'm still not stable from so many things. You know that. And it's giving me a hard time with my life. I really like you but please be patient with me. I'm still not ready for-"  
  
"It's alright. You don't have to explain."  
  
"Do you remember my reaction when you told me a month ago that you should be honored because I let you accompany me and I treated you to breakfast and I even admitted that I was a girl?"  
  
"Yeah. You just smiled and continued eating."  
  
"It's because I felt that I could trust you and that you could be my friend."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I know why you dared me."  
  
"Why then?"  
  
"Because you're nice. You wanted me to stop throwing my life away. And I like you more because of that. Good night, Kira-chan."  
  
"Good night, Ru-chan."  
  
  
  
  
  
~tbc (soon)~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I couldn't upload sooner because of problems, so I'm really sorry. Anyway, I'm trying to combine the chapters that I dissected because the story would appear too long. But I'm trying to combine it without overcrowding. Anyhow, thank you very much to those who reviewed. Thank you. I appreciate it. ^^  
  
My Answers to the Reviewers:  
  
kawaii sakura-chan The phone call was from big brother. My explanations are somewhere in your reach.  
  
Jo-sen7 Hehehe. About the twist, wait and see. But not to worry, the twist is in a place you wouldn't mind of, I suppose.  
  
yoriko sakura-chan Do continue supporting this one. The next chapters will be out soon.  
  
frozenfemale I will as long as there still someone supporting me. You get my drift, right?  
  
  
  
Extra notes: Hehehe. The next ones are still under arrangement. So please continue to read and review. ^^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Maybe  
  
Author: Haze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk so don't sue me please.  
  
Chapter Dedication: frozenfemale, Jo-sen7  
  
SUMMARY:  
  
Haruka, Maki's little sister, is one beautiful girl. But she has a serious character flaw that Maki Shinichi, a sticker for excellence, seems to tolerate along with everyone else in Kainandai High, a school known for excellence in both academics and sports.  
  
She meets up with Sendoh and somehow, the two hits off a friendship that improves both their lives. But Maki discovers this and puts a stop to it. Why? It has something to do with a painful and destructive past that threatens to come back through Sendoh.  
  
Will there still be a chance for both of them to find true love once more in each other's presence? Or will they just end up with bitter memories of a love that can never be?  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
  
  
Haruka had just arrived from her usual morning meetings with Sendoh. Maki was in the living room with Jin and Kiyota and were talking about the practice game they'll be having in the afternoon. Haruka entered and kissed them before going upstairs to have a shower and to get dressed up for her shopping trip with Miyuki and Umi.  
  
Maki dropped them off before dropping off Jin and Kiyota in their homes.  
  
  
  
While they were doing their shopping, Koshino saw Haruka and her friends and told Sendoh.  
  
"Okay. We still have time to do as we want." Koshino said.  
  
"So can we follow them?" Fukuda suddenly said.  
  
"Wow. Fuku."  
  
"I'm just really curious as to why you fall deeply head over heels in love with her each passing day."  
  
"Yeah. I'm curious, too. So can we, Sendoh?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
They followed the girls secretly and noticed that many people - boys and girls, are turning their heads towards the gorgeous girls.  
  
  
  
The girls tried on different attires.  
  
Haruka would usually try on huge T-shirts, cargo pants and caps and would look at herself in the mirror with a wide smile on her red lips. But her friends would roll their eyeballs at her and would push her back to the changing room. She would frown while her friends looked happily at her whenever they forced her to try plenty of tubes, sleeveless blouses, spaghetti-strapped shirts, short skirts, micro mini skirts, and girly boots and sandals.  
  
Finally, they came to a music shop. Her friends pulled her over to a keyboard but she went away towards the electric guitar section and finally towards the drums section.  
  
  
  
A handsome guy was trying on the drums and noticed her coming.  
  
"You play drums?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. Can I try?"  
  
"Sure." He then handed her the drumsticks he was using.  
  
Haruka played a rather complicated piece. The guy was so impressed at her that he insisted on buying her drumsticks.  
  
Miyuki and Umi saw this and smiled to themselves.  
  
"At least she's beginning to act like a girl."  
  
"You're right Miz. At least she finally learned to hang out with guys that she actually didn't treat like her brother. And the guy is so cute." Miyuki smiled.  
  
  
  
When lunch time came, Rukz pleaded her friends to hurry because she was 'starving'. The nearest food stop was McDonalds so they went in. They sat at the most corner table where the joined chair's resting part would cover them. Sendoh, Koshino and Fukuda sat at the table behind them and since the resting part of the chair was high enough to cover the girls, the boys were glad. They could eves-drop without the girls' knowledge.  
  
  
  
After ordering their food, the girls began chatting over their meals.  
  
"We saw you, Rukz." Umi teased.  
  
"Saw me what?"  
  
"Saw you with a very cute guy. He bought you something, didn't he?" Miyuki smiled teasingly.  
  
"Yeah. He insisted. I couldn't make him change his mind."  
  
"So what did he buy for you?" Miyuki said excitedly.  
  
"Drumsticks."  
  
"What?!" Umi and Miyuki exclaimed.  
  
"That is so unromantic."  
  
"Miyu, I don't care. It's not like he'll court me. Heck! I've only met him a while ago. Be serious. We just happen to play the same instruments. Drums, electric guitar."  
  
"Stop it! I don't want to hear anymore about that so unromantic event or whatever."  
  
"Geez. You don't have to be so upset, Miz."  
  
"Huh! You are so hopeless Rukz." Miyuki frowned.  
  
"Maybe we should just talk about some other things like who do you think are the handsome boys in the basketball teams of Kainan, Shoyo, Ryonan, and Shohoku that are free of girlfriends."  
  
"Miz, don't ask me. I don't know anyone aside from Kainan players."  
  
"Oh Rukz. Then maybe you should just listen to us so that you'll have an idea on how they look like. You'll never know when you'll meet them."  
  
"Yeah you're quite right Miz. I wish some of them would court me."  
  
"Dream on Miyu. Anyway, let's start from Kainan." Umi interrupted.  
  
"There's Maki, Jin, Kiyota, and Mutou." The two chorused.  
  
"Too bad for you two. You have to count out Mutou out of your list of cute boys who are available. He called me up the other day to tell me that Ami just said yes to him."  
  
"What did you say?" The two said in unison.  
  
"Congratulations! I am so happy for both of you! I hope that you two would last forever."  
  
"WHAT?!" Umi and Miyuki exclaimed. "But he dates you, right?"  
  
"He does. But that's only like a family date not to mention a time to talk about what he should do to make Ami like him. What did you expect me to say? He's just like a brother to me. Of course I'll be happy for him because he finally got the girl of his dreams. Besides, I'm so happy for him because I'm actually off the hook. I've been having a very hard time on helping him with Ami. Geez. Talk about him being persistent!"  
  
"Rukz! Hello? Are you out of your mind? Never mind. Maybe you are out of your mind. At least there still Maki, Jin, and Kiyota." Miyuki said after she drank from her iced tea.  
  
"Yeah. But both Kiyota and Jin dates Rukz so maybe we should move to the next team. How about in Shoyo?" Umi looked at her friends.  
  
"There's Fujima and Hanagata." Miyuki said softly.  
  
"Geez! Do you have to include Kenji?!"  
  
"Oh yeah Miyu. I forgot to tell you that Miz and Ji-chan had a fight a month ago."  
  
"Oh." Miyuki said thoughtfully.  
  
"Don't ask me about it! Let's move on to Ryonan." Umi said with much annoyance in her voice.  
  
"I think Koshino's very good-looking. Even Fukuda." Miyuki trailed off.  
  
"AND SENDOH!!!" Umi and Miyuki chorused happily.  
  
"He's so cute and I just love the way he smiles. He's gorgeous. If you see him Rukz, I'm positive that you'll melt for him." Miyuki was so thrilled.  
  
"See who?"  
  
"Rukz! Were you paying attention?!" Umi snapped. "Sendoh!! We were talking about the charming Sendoh." Umi said with irritation at Haruka's behavior.  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"You are so hopeless, Rukz!" The two said simultaneously shaking their head.  
  
"Never mind how hopeless I am. Just move to the next team already so we could finish with this dumb girly topic and move on with something worth my time."  
  
"You are so hopeless. Anyway, in Shohoku there's this guy with an earring in one of his ears. Ryota Miyagi. Yeah, that's his name. And Miyu's twin brother, Sakuragi Hanamichi. And there's the MVP in Junior High, Mitsui Hisashi."  
  
"Mitsui Hisashi?" Haruka cut off Umi.  
  
"The world must be coming to an end! Rukz, the most hopeless girl in the world seems interested in someone." Umi kidded.  
  
"He's a three-pointer, right?"  
  
"Rukz, honey, are you alright? It's okay to cut the joke off now." Miyuki was really worried.  
  
Haruka remained silent and looked as if she was thinking of some reason to get off what she had said.  
  
"I'm alright, Miyu. He must be the one Chiro-chan's been telling me about whenever I praise his three point shots."  
  
"You mean Jin Soichiro tells you something about Mitsui Hisashi?"  
  
"Yeah, Miz. Chiro-chan's always telling me that I should see Mitsui Hisashi's three-pointers. I'm actually curious to see his games again. Geez! Chiro-chan's words are actually getting into my brain. This is not good!"  
  
"Relax, Rukz. You just want to see his games. It doesn't mean that you'll fall for him if that's what you're so scared of." Miyuki just shrugged. "But what do you mean again?"  
  
"Did I say that?" Haruka said, startled. "You must have heard the wrong thing. Anyway, let's continue."  
  
"Yeah, let's continue. Oh yeah and finally." This time, it was Umi who trailed off.  
  
"RUKAWA!!!" The two chorused again excitedly. "He's so handsome and so cool."  
  
"Rukawa? As in Rukawa Kaede?"  
  
"Rukz, you've heard of him." The two chorused.  
  
"Er. Yeah. Okay. We're finally through? Thank goodness. So let's talk about other stuff now."  
  
"Rukz! We're not yet through. Could you for once act like a girl?!" They both snapped at Haruka.  
  
"Fine! Just stop glaring at me. The two of you! Geez! I can't believe that I actually survived hanging out with you two from the time we were born."  
  
"Whatever. Okay. What will you do if any of the guys we mentioned courted you? That's the next topic."  
  
"Miyu, could we talk about others things?"  
  
"No! If you have nothing good to say, just don't talk."  
  
"Aw. Come on Miz. Geez! I'm surrounded by totally insane girls!"  
  
"So let's proceed. I think I'm totally going to freak out!"  
  
"Me, too Miyu."  
  
"What about you, Rukz?"  
  
"I've nothing good to say, Miyu, so don't ask me."  
  
"Aw come on. We were only kidding you."  
  
"Actually, I was hoping that you were serious Miyu. You know I don't like sitting around and talking about other people I barely know."  
  
"Come on. You promised that you would act like a girl for once. Prove it."  
  
"Fine. Bring it on, Miyu."  
  
"Okay. So what would you do if Kenji Fujima or Toru Hanagata courted you?"  
  
"Ji-chan and Toru-chan? Geez! That's absurd! They're like my older brothers and you know that."  
  
"Then it's my turn. What would you do if Soichiro Jin or Nobunaga Kiyota courted you?"  
  
"Now that's the most absurd thing I've ever heard Miz. I've practically spend almost all my waking hours with Chiro-chan and Naga-chan as their little sister. I mean they've been like my big brother ever since I was two or probably younger than that."  
  
"Okay. Last question. What if one of these guys I'll mention courted you? The guys are Miyagi Ryota, Hanamichi Sakuragi, Hisashi Mitsui, Kaede Rukawa, Koshino, Fukuda, and Sendoh."  
  
"Wrong question, Miz. I can't answer that because I don't even know all of them that well."  
  
"Geez! How could you act such a smart aleck all the time?"  
  
"Simple, Miz. I let common sense come in first before any nonsense."  
  
"Just answer us truthfully then! What do you really want in a guy?"  
  
"Yeah. That's a right question Miz. Tell us Rukz."  
  
"Truthfully? Well. I'm not exactly after a guy who's famous or something. I just want to be with someone who I can understand and who can understand me. Someone who I could still be good friends with even after we learn that we are not meant to be. If ever I go into relationships, it should be with someone who loves me for who I am and would help me mature up to be a better person. Tell me, Miyu. Are you happy with having a relationship with handsome boys who are only after the pleasures of your lips?"  
  
"."  
  
"No comment? I expected that. How about you, Miz? Are you happy with dating handsome guys who are more vain than you and who dates you because they can gain more popularity?"  
  
"."  
  
"No comment? I'm beginning to enjoy this topic. It seems both of you can't speak now. Relationships are not all about the kissing, hugging, and all those junks you know. It's something deeper than that and I think you two are beginning to realize that."  
  
***RING (Ringing Tone: Ice Blue Eyes)***  
  
"Excuse me." Haruka answered her ringing cell phone. "Hey. Ichi-chan. what's up? *pause* A game? *pause* 2 pm? Wait I'll have to ask them if they want to come. Hold on." She then turned to her friends. "Er, your Maki is asking if we would like to watch their practice game with Ryonan High later at around 2. He said that even Shoyo and Shohoku players could be there." The two just nodded. "Ichi-chan, we're coming. *pause* Okay. Bye."  
  
***RING (Ringing Tone: Ice Blue Eyes)***  
  
"Excuse me again. Chiro-chan, what's up? *pause* Fetch us? *pause* Yeah, we're still at the mall. *pause* Okay. Yeah. Wait for us. *pause* No need really. We can walk to you. *pause* Yeah I'm sure. Okay. Bye." Haruka turned to her still silent friends. "Chiro-chan is waiting for us at the mall's parking lot near the mall's entrance. Perhaps we should go now."  
  
The two just nodded and picked up their shopping bags before following Haruka out of McDonalds.  
  
  
  
"Seems like the girl of your dreams is really quite different from the usual girls who flirt with you. I think you'll have a hard time." Koshino told Sendoh seriously.  
  
"Yeah. It seems she doesn't even know that the guy she talks to every night is actually Sendoh."  
  
"Hey. What I heard from her made me like her more." Sendoh muttered.  
  
"But she doesn't seem to like boys that much. And what's more? We've seen her interests. She's too boyish."  
  
"Come on Koshino. Do you think I would give up now that I am more drawn to her very different personality? Besides, she told me that she likes me and she said that she wouldn't get along with me if she didn't like me."  
  
"What about Fujima or Hanagata?" Koshino cut him off.  
  
"Fujima is one of her friends' brother. Fujima and Hanagata are like brothers to Ru-chan."  
  
"What about Maki, Jin, and Kiyota? I heard them say that your Ru-chan dates Jin and Kiyota."  
  
"Fuku, I'm still not giving up on her unless of course I'm already giving her a hard time."  
  
"You really like her."  
  
"Yup, Kosh. I think I'm in love."  
  
"You don't have to say that. We can see it."  
  
"Really, Fuku?"  
  
"Really." Fukuda and Koshino said at the same time.  
  
  
  
The game was going to be held in Ryonan High's gym. Jin drove with the three girls to his house first to get his forgotten stuff before driving to the gym where the rest of the Kainan High Basketball Team was.  
  
The Shoyo team and Shohoku team was there to watch. And so were Miuradai, Takezono, and Takezato.  
  
When they arrived there, Haruka came to Maki and kissed his cheek and then to Kiyota for his kiss.  
  
Sendoh saw this from his side of the court. He even saw Jin put an arm over Haruka's shoulder and smile at her.  
  
Koshino and Fukuda also saw these events and looked at Sendoh.  
  
"Don't worry. She's just close to them." Koshino racked his mind for some other explanation.  
  
"Just don't mind." Fukuda said flatly.  
  
  
  
Jin put an arm over Haruka's shoulder and smiled at her. "You're worried. Don't worry. With your brother, it's impossible for us to lose."  
  
"I know Chiro-chan. Besides, Kainan is an invincible team but I just can't shrug the feeling that something might happen today."  
  
"You worry too much, Kiddo."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so. Maybe I should take you out on a date after this - just the two of us?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, later then."  
  
Jin removed his arm from her shoulder and walked towards the rest of the team. Haruka sat with Miyuki and Umi on the far part of the Kainan bench.  
  
  
  
"Why is he here?" Haruka muttered as she saw Kira-chan in the Ryonan bench. "Oh yeah, he's in Ryonan's basketball team."  
  
"Who are you referring to?"  
  
"Nobody, Miyu."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Really."  
  
  
  
Even during the first half, the game was already heated especially between Maki and Sendoh.  
  
Maki was currently dribbling the ball and was looking for someone to pass it to. Suddenly, Sendoh stole the ball and quickly passed it to Koshino who ran to the other side. Koshino was about to shoot but Kiyota guarded him tightly, preventing him from shooting.  
  
Koshino passed the ball to Fukuda who scored through an ally hoop.  
  
Maki looked at Sendoh and Sendoh knew that Maki was challenging him. Sendoh smiled and Maki knew that the game between them had just started.  
  
Sendoh was dribbling the ball and Maki was guarding him ever so tightly. He searched for a free teammate and found that everyone was tightly guarded. He had no choice but to shoot before he is charged with a 30 second violation. He stepped back and jumped for a three point shot.  
  
Out of nowhere, Maki's hand appeared and intercepted his shot. The ball hit the rim and the crowd cheered loudly.  
  
Kiyota, Koshino, Fukuda, and Mutou jumped for the rebound. Mutou got the ball and ran for a fast break. But Fukuda was trailing him and was soon in front of him preventing him from shooting. Mutou side passed to Jin who directly made his famous three-pointer shot.  
  
At first, Ryonan was leading but then, Kainan began to heat up and caught up with Ryonan and reversed the lead before the first half was over.  
  
  
  
Jin sauntered towards Haruka and sat down beside her. Haruka handed him a Gatorade and a towel then stood up to give Maki his towel and his flavored water. Kiyota neared her and she gave him his Mango juice and his towel. She then went over to Mutou for his towel and Orange juice since Ami couldn't make it because she accompanied her mom in going to Tokyo for an important matter. Finally she went to Takasago and gave him his mineral water and his towel.  
  
She then went back to her seat.  
  
"You still look worried, Kiddo." Jin smiled at Haruka after he drank his Gatorade.  
  
"Huh? Yeah I am. I don't know but-"  
  
"Maki is going to make us win. As long as he never gives in, we will never lose our spirit."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then stop worrying. By the way, what do you want to go after the game?"  
  
"Let's just go skating. Then take me to a dinner."  
  
"Okay. Hey, stop worrying. You're making me worried, too."  
  
Haruka laughed. Jin only looked at her then smiled.  
  
"Fujima and Hanagata are here. Maybe you should go and have a chat with them so that you'll forget about what's worrying you. Whatever it is." He pointed to Fujima and Hanagata who are standing near the gym's entrance.  
  
"I suppose you're right." Haruka looked at Umi. "Want to come with me? I'll go over to where Ji-chan is."  
  
"No thank you." Umi curtly replied.  
  
"Very well." She looked at Jin. "Do your best. I really admire your three- pointers." She smiled before walking off towards Fujima.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to tell you this. But I'm really getting jealous. Look at Ru- chan and Jin."  
  
"Sendoh, this is not the time to think about your Ru-chan. We still have to worry about the game. We need to catch up with Kainan."  
  
"Koshino is right. Worry about her and Jin later. For now, you should worry about Maki and the game." Fukuda said abruptly.  
  
  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your brother?"  
  
"I came to talk to you, Ji-chan."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Nothing in particular. Chiro-chan told me that it's good for me to have a talk with you to get my mind off of the thing that's been worrying me."  
  
"Thing that's been worrying you?"  
  
"Well, I just had this feeling that something's going to happen."  
  
"Rukz, you're worrying too much. Your brother has really improved. He's already one of the best before and now that he's improved more. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Well, you can say that my brother's popularity would heighten more." She grinned.  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
"Ji-chan."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Try to understand Miz. I'm sure that she'll get your reasons soon enough. Just give her time. You know how she is when the matter is about her crushes and her love life."  
  
Fujima just smiled at Haruka and couldn't resist the urge to put his arm on her shoulder. "I wish my sister was more like you. At least you cheer for your brother and try to understand him. Not like my sister who puts me down most of the time."  
  
"Miz loves you, Ji-chan. maybe she just feels awkward to show it to you. She is used to not being over-sentimental and mushy in front of you. She's not like me. I'm very mushy when it comes to close people."  
  
"I know. So is she still mad at me?"  
  
"Sort of. But I know that it will all go away in due time."  
  
  
  
Sendoh sighed.  
  
"What now, Sendoh?" Koshino looked at Sendoh.  
  
"Look at Fujima. His arm is over Ru-chan's shoulder and he's smiling at her."  
  
"He's like a brother to her. She said that remember?" Koshino said with impatience.  
  
"Yeah. Better stop thinking about her before Taoka-sensei notices that you're not thinking about your next move for the second half." Fukuda's voice had a warning tone in it.  
  
  
  
During the second half, Kainan had a stroke of bad luck. Maki twisted his ankle when he landed after getting the rebound. He fell to the ground. Haruka saw this and rushed to her brother's side. She helped him over to the Kainan bench.  
  
"Maki, could you still play?" Takatoh-sensei asked.  
  
"I think I can manage." Maki said seriously.  
  
"No, you can't. You can hardly stand up." Haruka looked worriedly at Maki before looking at Takatoh-sensei. "He's in no condition to play. Please let him rest. I know that if my brother's not in the court. There's a possibility that Kainan would lose but this is only a practice game. If my brother plays now, I'm sure that his ankle injury will get worst. If that happens, we are staking the real game and we could lose it. Coach, you have to make a hard choice - win the practice game or the real game."  
  
"Haruka, you shouldn't make this your business." Maki said gently at his sister.  
  
"I have every right to make this my business. You are my brother and after all, I am also from Kainandai High."  
  
"But this decision is not for you to impose or hint at."  
  
"No, Maki. Your sister is right. We have no choice. We are in a situation where we can only win one game. I will not sacrifice a REAL game for a PRACTICE game. You'll be pulled out of the game." With that, Takatoh- sensei requested for the substitution.  
  
  
  
Sendoh wasn't very pleased with the fact that Kainan was pulling out Maki. He had hoped to pull out the real ability of Kainan's captain and see if he can surpass it for the real game.  
  
The result was 88 - 75 with Ryonan High as the winner.  
  
After the entire team and the two coaches had shook hands, everyone started to leave. Ryonan gym had two locker rooms so Kainan was to use the other one.  
  
Miyuki and Umi stayed on the bench while the Kainan team walked towards the locker room. Haruka went with the team to help her brother. When Maki was finally inside the locker room, Haruka turned and walked out. She was on the way to the court when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Haruka looked up and saw a spiky-haired guy. "Kira-chan." Haruka smiled happily.  
  
"Can I. I mean may I escort you to your destination?"  
  
"Hmmm. Maybe." Haruka smiled at him and started walking.  
  
"That's good enough for a yes in my opinion." Sendoh smiled at her charmingly.  
  
"You have a very charming smile." She said suddenly after looking at him. "Do you have a towel?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You should cover your face. My friends might see you and you know."  
  
"Don't worry. My heart belongs to you alone." He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Haruka blushed deeply and removed his arm from her shoulder.  
  
"Why?" He asked her with disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Someone might see us."  
  
"So? I saw you and Fujima."  
  
"You know him? Oh how silly of me. He's popular. Anyway, he's like my brother."  
  
"How about you and Jin?"  
  
"Hey. You're being nosey." Haruka smiled at him playfully. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"Want to know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. I'm jealous. Really, really jealous."  
  
"You shouldn't be."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, because." She blushed deeply again.  
  
"You're really very beautiful especially when you blush but I like you not because of that." Sendoh smiled at her.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright, Maki?" Takasago asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe we should bring you to a hospital. We can't have you injured till the game." Mutou looked at him.  
  
"It's a good thing that your sister told me something important. We could've made a very wrong decision if it hadn't been for your sister." Takatoh-sensei said.  
  
"Yeah, good thing Rukz was here. Do you suppose she still has another Mango juice with her?"  
  
Jin smiled at Kiyota's comment. The entire team was worried about Maki and didn't even worry much about the fact that they lost the practice game to Ryonan High's Basketball Team.  
  
"Wait. I forgot something in the court." Maki said and walked outside before anyone could stop him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~tbc~  
  
  
  
Brief Author's Note: Thank you to those who kept sticking with me ^^ Thanks so much. Please R & R ^^ 


End file.
